His Last Chance
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: James has one final chance to win Lily's heart, but Lily is determined to ignore it. Will Lily's stubborness stop the couple from getting together? Or will her heart overcome her feelings? Complete!
1. The Last Chance

His Last Chance  
  
Moony  
  
JK's  
  
After reading so much Lily and James fics, I wanted to write one myself – so here it is! The beginning is taken from Padfoot's story The Millionth Chance, only with more details. –Moony  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans sat against the trunk of a bare oak tree, reading, as usual. It was the winter holidays and only she and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter remained at Hogwarts for the holidays. She looked up from the corner of her eye and watched the four idiots having a snowball fight – just as Remus was hit squarely in the stomach from a huge one by Sirius and fell over. Lily sighed. Remus was changing. He was starting to become a little reckless like his friends. Bad influence, she thought. Lily remembered when she first saw him. A quiet, shy, studious kind of guy. But then he got Sirius and James as his friends.  
  
She watched as Sirius gave a loud whoop and then got pelted with a wet snowball into his mouth.  
  
"Argh!" he cried.  
  
It was quite fun watching them. They looked like innocent little seven-year- olds just throwing snow. And then –  
  
"Hey! Give that back to me!"  
  
James had taken Lily's book.  
  
"Aww do I have to?" James asked, with a fake look of disappointment.  
  
"Yes you do," Lily said. She was tired of James stalking her every minute, bothering her to try and get her to go out with him. But Lily could never go with James. James was James. Too stupid and too immature. Lily knew what he did to Snape, how he played with the Snitch all the time to get attention, and how he ruffled his hair to look 'cool'. And Lily would never go with someone that big-headed, even if he was handsome. Lily knew she was considered lucky by most girls' standards. Everyone wanted to be asked by James or Sirius.  
  
James tossed the book back to her.  
  
"Will you at least be my friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lily said and turned back to her book and tried to concentrate on the part where the prisoner and the girl he loved dipped into a kiss.  
  
"Come on? Can't I get a second chance?" James whined.  
  
"More like a millionth chance," Lily muttered, mostly to herself. But James heard.  
  
"Fine then, give a my millionth chance, and if I screw it up, you can hate me for the rest of my life."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. This was weird. But it sounded good. James was bound to mess this one up. And then she would never have to put up with his stalking or bothering again!  
  
"Sounds reasonable," she coolly, "James Potter, I'm giving you a millionth – a last – chance."  
  
"My last chance? Fine," he answered, looking happy, "See you at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday!"  
  
"What?!" Lily cried. 


	2. The Date

His Last Chance  
  
Moony  
  
JK's  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily furrowed her brow. By last chance, she had meant like, a last chance for him to show Lily that he could be good. Not ask her to a date and see how she thought. She growled. There was no way out of this, since she was a promise-keeper. That James Potter was smarter than he seemed.  
  
Later that night...  
  
James quickly beckoned his friends to the Common Room after taking a night walk in the snow. They threw their scarves and cloaks on the empty chair where Lily usually sat and took places by the fire.  
  
"What is it James? You look like you've been bursting to tell us something!" Peter asked.  
  
Sirius began sniggering, and Remus's eyebrows arched in amusement.  
  
"It's not funny Sirius!"  
  
"Yes it is! You forced Lily into a date!"  
  
"Not technically!"  
  
"You tricked her James," Remus interrupted.  
  
"Yea well – I just need to show her, and to do that I have to get her with me. But – what do I do? I mean, how do I get her to you know – well stop hating me?"  
  
Sirius started rolling on the floor laughing and even Remus chuckled a bit. James didn't get what was so funny.  
  
"What's going on? What is so funny?" James asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh nothing James it's just that – you're so clueless!" Remus explained.  
  
"What? I've never had a girl before come on a date with me? I mean – I guess I went with Lorelei once – but that ended in 10 seconds! And I didn't really like her."  
  
"Just leave it to us James. You go with Lily, and we'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Ok, ok. I just hope I can trust you guys."  
  
"Aww... we won't let you down, promise," Sirius mocked.  
  
"Shut up. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
And James slept a fretful night wondering what could go wrong. It was his last chance and he had to make it good.  
  
In the girls dormitories...  
  
The dim blue light of dawn touched Lily's eyelids and they fluttered open. Argh. She thought. It was only six; she pulled the covers over her eyes, trying to block the light, but then gave up. Yawning, Lily tossed her hair behind her shoulder and headed towards her wardrobe. She had planned just what she was going to wear, and pulled out her fancy red satin thin- strapped top, then found the long black skirt that was decorated with silver sparkles here and there. Lily laid the outfit on her bed, wondering if there was any better things to wear, but in the end, she thought it would just do. Smiling, she threw off her pajamas and slid the top on and pulled up the skirt. Shoes – she needed shoes. But Lily didn't have much shoes. She quickly ran back to the closet. Ah! Perfect! Black high heels made of glossy black plastic. Oh James was going to get what he wanted. Leaving the heels beside her bed, she raced to the bathroom and began running a wet brush through her hair until it shone and became soft and silky. With satisfaction, he put in black chain earrings and began to apply makeup.  
  
Lily was never a makeup kind of girl. She saw it pointless to try and look beautiful at such a young age – at least that was what her mother said, and she listened to her mother. But today, she had special purposes. She picked up the tube of lip-gloss, then spied lipstick on the counter. Mother didn't like her to use lipstick. But what did it matter? It was only for one day. She put the lip-gloss back and opened the tube of lipstick and applied it, she dabbed blush on her cheeks and eye shadow and mascara. She felt it pointless for lip-liner and mascara, so she just rolled some body glitter here and there then strapped on her shoes and hurried downstairs for breakfast.  
  
In the boys dormitories...  
  
"Argh! Sirius! What do I wear?" James cried.  
  
Sirius was digging through his closet.  
  
"James – don't you have ANY nice clothes?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Remus groaned, and finally pulled out a casual t-shirt saying 'GO CHUDLEY CANNONS' and a pair of jeans.  
  
"This works," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's ok, as long as you can charm her with your words and manners, your clothes won't matter."  
  
"Fine fine. Whatever you say," James said grumpily as he closed the curtains to his four-poster to change. The minute his curtains wrenched open Sirius fell over his bed laughing.  
  
"What?!" James said furiously, he didn't think anything was funny, and he wasn't in the mood to laugh.  
  
"It's just I've never seen you dressed in Muggle clothes like that," Sirius said between laughter.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
Remus patted his shoulder then said – "You need to get some shoes."  
  
"I don't have any good shoes!" James wailed. The situation was becoming hopeless.  
  
"Yes you do," Remus said firmly and threw him a pair of the newest style of sneakers.  
  
"Sneakers?"  
  
"Just wear them!" Remus snarled.  
  
When the whole dilemma had been cleared about James clothes, his friends finally escorted him into the Great Hall, where August Filch was taking names.  
  
"He needn't do so – us and Lily are the only ones who are gonna be going, everyone's back home enjoying the holidays with their families," James said.  
  
"Just go. Good luck!"  
  
James walked nervously over to Lily.  
  
"Hello James," she said.  
  
"Hi Lily..."  
  
James was awed. Lily was standing right in front of him, looking more beautiful than ever. He just gaped for a minute, when Sirius finally gave him a kick in the shins to knock his senses back.  
  
As Lily and James boarded the trolley, Sirius gave a tiny wave and walked to the back of the trolley, leaving the two alone. James seemed at a loss for words and Lily sat primly looking out the window. Then something hit him. This was only Lily Evans. He had been joking with her and torturing her to go out with him forever. Why was he afraid of her? He could talk like they always did.  
  
"Why are you always reading Lily?" he asked in a mocking boyish, innocent way.  
  
Lily turned around, surprised he could talk so casually.  
  
"It's called enjoyment Potter."  
  
"Why don't you do some things that are really enjoyable?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Swim in the lake with the Giant Squid, snowball fights, playing pranks on innocent little first years..."  
  
"James, what you think is enjoyment is not what I think is enjoyment."  
  
"I like to read!"  
  
"I've never seen you with a book Potter, I can't even imagine you sitting with a book."  
  
"How do you know I don't read in secret?"  
  
"Ok. Ok. This conversation is getting incredibly stupid."  
  
"You don't always have to have intelligent convos, it takes the fun out of life."  
  
"I'd rather have an intelligent convo than a stupid pointless one."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
And the trolley lurched into a stop. James smiled as he said in a professional voice, "May I help you out of your seat Madam?" and stretched out his hand.  
  
"No thanks. I can get out of a seat myself."  
  
James grabbed her hand.  
  
"I insist," he replied, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Lily almost started chuckling. James was reminding her of an old crush she had when she went to a Muggle school, Hayden Forrest. But she didn't like James. No – she couldn't. Stop Lily. Ignore him. Let your heart be cold to his doings. And she snatched her hand away from James'.  
  
"No."  
  
James' twinkle had disappeared. He looked sorely hurt. Lily almost felt ashamed as he gave her the look. No Lily – she said. You don't care if he's hurt. But did she? Her heart seemed to work faster than her brain.  
  
"I take it as an insult as if I am a crippled lady needing the help of a handsome man," she said quickly.  
  
James laughed and Lily got out of the seat. Lily was shocked.  
  
"Where shall we go miss?" James asked.  
  
"Oh I dunno, let's go around shopping for a bit, shall we?" Lily said, "I want to do some last minute Christmas shopping."  
  
"Yes 'maam."  
  
Lily smiled as she went through slabs of Honeydukes chocolates, wondering which one her parents would like. She selected a chocolate with a crispy crust and a honey filled center and paid for two boxes of it. James waited with her and when she turned around, he popped a sample chocolate in her mouth. Lily swallowed it in surprise as her body filled with warmth.  
  
"What was that James?"  
  
"Honeydukes' newest chocolate, it's supposed to have the same effect as Butterbeer."  
  
And certainly it did. Lily smiled and they headed out to a small shop by the road that had all sorts of trinkets. Lily selected a pair of chain earrings that spun constantly for her mother, a swirling patterned tie for her father, and a color-changing bead for Petunia. James had paid for something in a box he wouldn't show Lily.  
  
Lily hated to admit it, but she was having a great time with James, he had even pelted her in the back of the head with a snowball, which started a snowball fight, until a shopkeeper had told them to stop.  
  
As the snow swirled harder, James suggested they headed to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer, and Lily wholeheartedly agreed. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocked Lily off her feet. She might've been ok, had she had not been walking on ice, but then her luck ran out.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, as her feet slipped and she fell, her head hitting the ice with considerable strength. James ran, panicking and picked her up.  
  
"You ok Lils?" he asked.  
  
Lily felt very dazed as her head lolled over onto James shoulder. It felt warm. Very warm. She could've laid there forever. She didn't ever want to leave. Stop Lily, she thought. Stop. You're letting him get to you. And the world blacked out. 


	3. In the Hospital Wing

His Last Chance  
  
Moony  
  
JK's  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily woke the next morning, though she had not opened her eyes. She felt her head against a pillow and covers, and she was laying on a soft mattress. She must have been in a bed. What had happened yesterday? She thought hard and couldn't remember. She opened her eyelids, and the familiar surroundings of the hospital wing was before her eyes. She sat up and turned her head. There was James Potter. James Potter???  
  
"You're awake!" he said in his mockingly boyish way.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"We were going to have a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks and then there was this gust of wind and you fell and your head hit the ice pretty bad."  
  
Lily leaned against her pillows. It all came back to her. James smiled and scooted his chair over, then passed her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Let's eat these," he said, grinning.  
  
Lily felt more than happy to be eating something and opened it. James pulled out a red one, "Do you think this is cherry? Or would it be like nail polish?"  
  
And Lily laughed as he gagged and spit it out into the trash can.  
  
"Blood!"  
  
James' eyes twinkled.  
  
"How long must I stay here?" Lily asked as she ate a green one, which turned out to be grass.  
  
"Two weeks at the least, Madam Pomfrey's afraid you're gonna get amnesia or something and like forget everything."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I brought some Butterbeer cans from the Three Broomsticks though, we can drink here."  
  
"Ok," Lily said and grabbed a bottle.  
  
James pulled out a book.  
  
"Lily, do Muggles write with this thingy called a pentsill?"  
  
"Well you can write with a pen too."  
  
"Muggles write with pins?"  
  
"No pens! This..."  
  
Lily pulled out a pen. James grabbed it eagerly and balanced it on his nose.  
  
"Cool! It's a fun game."  
  
"You WRITE with it James. Honestly, do you get any stupider?"  
  
"Well I'm smart enough to do a puzzle!" James replied, setting a puzzle box on Lily's bed.  
  
"How do you know about puzzles?"  
  
"Oh, Peter told me. He has a Muggle Dad you know."  
  
"All righty, let's build it then."  
  
They matched pieces together in silence for a while, until Lily realized she as actually having fun. She couldn't believe. She was having fun with James Potter. Hadn't she swore he would be her archenemy forever? Hadn't she promised herself never to fall for him? And what was she doing now? Lily stopped. She leaned against her bed and stared out the window. She was not going to fall for him. No way.  
  
James looked up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore James."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do then?"  
  
"I don't want to do anything."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There was a hint of hurt in his voice. He stared at the puzzle.  
  
"Well, I guess, I'll uh... put the puzzle back in the box?"  
  
"Yea go ahead. Then leave. I want to be alone."  
  
"Oh – ok then... yes, I quite understand..."  
  
He quickly dumped the pieces in the box and dashed out the hospital wing. Lily should have been happy. But she was not. Without James in the room, it felt lonely and quiet. There was no laughter, no sarcasm, no pranks. She didn't like it at all.  
  
"No," she said loudly to herself, "James Potter is a nobody. You don't like him, and you never will."  
  
If only that could convince her. 


	4. Setting Them Up

His Last Chance  
  
Moony  
  
JK's  
  
Chapter 4  
  
James strode sulkily out of the hospital wing. What had he done wrong? All he had done was help put together a puzzle with her, did she not like the puzzle? He didn't understand. Sirius met him and opened his mouth to ask what had went on and he snapped, "Don't ask."  
  
In the Hospital Wing...  
  
As Madam Pomfrey hustled about giving her potions and things to eat, Lily felt a sense of loneliness. The hospital wing seemed so quiet with only her there and no one else. She felt like dashing out of bed and calling James back. To work on the puzzle again. Or at least talk.  
  
Stop. Stop. STOP! She cried aloud. She restrained her thoughts about James. Her heart seemed to want to tear free and crush the bars. But she wasn't going to let it. James Potter was a big-headed arrogant prat. She didn't like him. And she never would. No. No. Perhaps Amos Diggory was a choice, he had always flirted with her. But never James. She would never try and get together with a Potter.  
  
That's not true! A voice in her head cried. You love him! You two are soul mates! You are made for each other! She tried desperately to take her mind off James and set to reading her book. She stared hard at the words and tried to immerse herself in the story, but she couldn't. None of it made any sense. It seemed to just remind her of her situation. Lily threw the book against the wall and pulled the covers over her head to try and sleep.  
  
Lily was able to walk out of the wing two weeks later, and then term had started and all her friends were back so she was able to forget about James. Day after day, her best friend Anneliese pestered her about charms and transfiguration and gossip and she was so annoyed James was completely out of her mind. But James was unable to forget about her.  
  
"My chance isn't over yet," James declared to his friends, "I can still chase her."  
  
Remus let out a groan of exasperation.  
  
"Can you please get off the subject of Lily?"  
  
"No. I'm going to win her no matter what."  
  
"Sheesh James, cut the drama. You sound like you're one of those romance people in romance movies, and I don't like romance movies," Sirius said.  
  
"Well sorry then!" James snapped as he whisked his homework away and stomped up to the dormitories.  
  
"Jamesie is in a bad mood," Sirius said, and shook his head.  
  
"You know, I don't understand why Lily doesn't go with him," Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then you're really thick Remus," Sirius replied.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because look what James has done over the years with us. Lily doesn't like that type of thing, and she thinks he's a bighead and a stupid and a prat."  
  
"Well yeah, it's just that, James has been really really corny with her and stuff... I don't get it..."  
  
"She's being stubborn I guess."  
  
"I'll never understand girls."  
  
"Nor will I."  
  
The two friends sat thoughtfully for a moment and then Sirius suddenly bolted straight up.  
  
"Moony! Do you know what we can do?"  
  
"What?" Remus asked, partly afraid. Sirius had that mad scientist gleam in his eyes again.  
  
"We can set them up!"  
  
"Yes Sirius, that's a great idea with one slight flaw... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Sirius, we can't force Lily into going with James in the first place."  
  
"There are... ways..."  
  
"Uh-huh right," Remus snorted, "Like what?"  
  
Sirius just grinned madly. 


	5. The Kiss

His Last Chance  
  
Moony  
  
JK's  
  
THANK YA'LL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I really hope you like this story!!! It's only my second romance I've ever written. – Moony  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sirius – what exactly is your plan?"  
  
"I already did it."  
  
"And what plan would that be?"  
  
"Ok, look, you know Lily's best friend Anneliese?"  
  
"Um... sort of, I had to work with her in potions once and she kept winking at me."  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway. I asked her out to a date at the Three Broomsticks, and I told her to bring Lily. And now you just have to get James to come with us at 3:00 pm at Hogsmeade."  
  
"How's that going to work?"  
  
"I'm gonna walk off with Anneliese and leave them alone. They're gonna have to talk to each other."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"Then we go to Plan B."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"We're gonna sing."  
  
"Sing?" Remus asked skeptically.  
  
"Kiss the Girl... you know, from that Muggle thing called a Movie I think it was like The Little Mermaid or something."  
  
"But Lily would never allow him to do that."  
  
"Not unless everyone is screaming to do it, and a kiss is always what convinces a girl."  
  
"If he does it passionately."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So it's settled then, I'll bring James to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"And I've got Anneliese and Lily."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Look! Lily's sucking on a Banana and Orange Quill! Maybe I should get one of those! Then maybe she'll notice me!" James whispered excitedly during charms.  
  
"Get a life James, no one's gonna notice you just because you suck on a Banana and Orange Quill," Peter whispered back.  
  
"Well it's possible," James said sulkily.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.  
  
"Hey, maybe if I'm a good student, and take notes and stuff and get good marks, Lily will notice me."  
  
"You do get good marks, you don't need to take notes, you always get good marks," Peter said dully.  
  
"Yeah, but still..."  
  
It lasted like this all through potions, and James' friends were sick of it.  
  
"We need drastic action and fast," Sirius whispered to Remus.  
  
"But the next Hogsmeade date isn't until like three weeks!" Remus moaned.  
  
"Argh!" Sirius cried and started on his mashed potatoes.  
  
Lily did not give James one thought until Anneliese pointed him out to her.  
  
"Lily, look, James keeps staring at you! I reckon he has a crush on you."  
  
"No, really? He's just had one for the past what – six years?"  
  
"I know, but I think something happened during the holidays – I mean, it's what my instinct tells me."  
  
"You could take over Professor Trelawny with her idiotic 'mind-reading'."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"No. I'm not talking about James Potter if you paid me."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Rather what I did to him I guess," Lily said guiltily.  
  
"Did you turn him down?"  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"You're such an idiot James. All normal girls would KILL for James or Sirius or Remus. Like me," Anneliese giggled.  
  
"I'm not a normal girl then Ann."  
  
"Oh... why don't you just give him a chance? I reckon he's not as bigheaded as he was before. I mean, look at his eyes Lily. He doesn't just have a crush, it's love."  
  
"Anneliese- don't start your ridiculous romance stories."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Well good then."  
  
"You know you like James too Lily, you're just too stubborn to admit it, you're too determined in thinking he's a big prat. But open your eyes Lils, look at him."  
  
"Anneliese – stop your wisdom talks. I don't like James Potter, and that's a general fact. I don't have any stubbornness in not wanting to admit it. He is still the same arrogant prat I've known since first year."  
  
"Whatever," Anneliese sighed and yawned, "I'm going to bed. 'Night Lils."  
  
"I'll come up when I finish this essay and the Astronomy one."  
  
"K."  
  
And Anneliese left Lily to sit alone, writing her Charms essay.  
  
Remus jabbed Sirius as he looked up from his essay.  
  
"Wait Moony, one more sentence and I'm finished... done. What?"  
  
"Look," he whispered, and pointed at Lily, sitting alone at the table, her quill moving across the parchment.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "So?"  
  
"If we can get Peter to come up with us and leave James here, them two will be alone and we can forget the whole Anneliese and Hogsmeade plan!"  
  
"Ohh... smart Moony."  
  
Sirius stood up and gave a fake yawn.  
  
"Ahh I'm tired. I'm going up to bed. 'Night everyone," he said.  
  
"I might as well go too. I'm bored," Remus replied and gathered up his book.  
  
Peter looked up.  
  
"Well if you guys are going I'll go too, I don't want to finish this essay anyway. I'm having a brain freeze."  
  
They looked at James. James waved them away saying, "I'll finish my astronomy essay and come up."  
  
"Ok," Remus said, and he exchanged triumphant glances with Sirius.  
  
James looked up from the corner of his eye, and saw Lily scrawling away in a corner. He couldn't believe his luck. Walking slowly, dreamily, he sat down beside Lily. Lily did not notice him and continued writing, pausing only to dip her quill in an ink bottle. James looked at his astronomy essay and found it was blank.  
  
"Lily," he said.  
  
"What?" Lily said, not looking up.  
  
"I need help on this essay."  
  
Lily raised her head and froze for a moment, considering the fact she could just say no and leave. But some part of her heart told her to help him and it was her heart that acted faster.  
  
"Oh all right, what?"  
  
"When does Mars appear?"  
  
"James, don't tell me you don't listen in class at all?"  
  
James chuckled and gave an innocent shake of his head.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" she said exasperatedly, but with a smile on her face, "Mars appears in June (A/N: I don't know if this is true)."  
  
"Ohh..." James said thoughtfully, "Thanks."  
  
The two bent over their parchment and began to write. As Lily wrote, James watched her. A red strand of hair fell from behind her ear and swished elegantly by her cheek. James longed to touch it and put it back where it had been. Lily too looked up from her essay, and her emerald green eyes locked into James' hazel.  
  
Remus and Sirius had just come down in James' invisibility cloak, when they saw James lean closer and give her a ten second kiss. 


	6. Does She Love James Potter?

His Last Chance

JK'sYou know who wrote this by now I hope... Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and faithful fans (most of you are the same people who read my other stories), I'd like to build a monument for all of you! Ok, from what I can tell, this story might be moved to PG13, though I'm not sure. Not that most of you care, but just wanted to let the public be aware. And I don't own those songs. I just like them. Hilary Duff claims all rights to them. –MoonyChapter 6Remus nearly tripped over Sirius as he came into a dead stop at the stairs. They watched as Lily immediately pulled back.

Her body was tingling, her feet felt rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, but she felt her cheeks redden and her face grew hot, but she felt warm and relaxed. But what she had done was wrong – or was it? Did she love him? Anneliese's words came back to her.

The feeling in her legs finally came back and she quickly stood up and gathered her papers and walked quickly up the girls' dormitories, not looking back. James turned around calling after her, "Lily! Wait! Where are you going?" But Lily was gone. James tried to run up the girls dormitories, he could not. He felt like crying. What did he do? Was there some kind of magic that needed to be done? He would not cry. He would not. He would just talk it over calmly to Sirius, maybe Remus. He stared at the essay that was only partially done and threw it in the fire. It was just proof of what had happened.

Sirius and Remus watched silently, not moving. They did not understand it anymore than James did."What happened?" Sirius mouthed.Remus shrugged, mouthing back, "Don't know."

They were both perplexed. Any normal girl would have been enchanted right away. But then again, Lily wasn't like most girls. She could be as stubborn as a rock, inside, they both knew it could take years for that rock to wear away and let her true feelings show. Quickly they ran up the stairs as James started to walk towards the boys dormitories.

He was in a daze. The kiss had been warm. He hadn't even known he was doing it until it happened. His lips seemed to be vibrating and it seemed as if it had been some kind of magic in them, like declaring – Lily's lips touched those, something special. But then the aftermath had been hurting, as if she had torn his heart out and left him there to bleed. He did not know what he felt. He only knew that he was to sleep and try to sort it out when his mind was clear.  
  
_I'm falling through the door  
Flyin' cross the floor  
When you look at me  
Suddenly it's clear  
You're burnin' up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be  
Anywhere but here._

In the girls dormitories, Lily felt the same. She had kissed James Potter. She hadn't even seen it coming until it happened. She remembered staring into those hazel eyes. As if she was finally seeing into his world some  
place she didn't know. It had felt like bliss. And then she felt warmth, she felt the tingling of every limb, the vibrating of her lips, the paralysis of her legs, the touch of his lips. And somehow, she knew it was wrong. Her first kiss shouldn't have been James. Shouldn't have been the arrogant little prat. But did she love him?Was he still the same? Was Anneliese right? Was she too stubborn to admit it? So many questions. So much confusion. The quiet was mocking her. But only one question that answered all her confusion stood out – Did she love James Potter?  
  
_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is (star) 69_


	7. In the Owlery

His Last Chance

JK's characters, my plot, yadda yadda yadda...

Hi everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please keep up the motivation! Also, I'm having some troubles with my floppy disk, so while I try to figure that out, it may take a while to update. Please don't hate me! –Moony

Chapter 7

Lily rolled over as the sunlight reached her face and behind her eyelids, she saw red. She groaned. She had forgotten to draw the curtains last night, but why? She usually always remembered to pull her curtains shut. She thought hard, then remembered. Potter. Kiss. Two words were all she needed to recall what had happened. She lay in bed, confused once more, before Anneliese popped her head over her bed.

"Rise and shine!"

Lily nearly fell out of bed. She had been lost in her thoughts.

"Anneliese! Don't do that to me again!"

"Sorry Lils," Anneliese said sheepishly, "So, how'd it go?"

Lily looked up sharply. She couldn't know. Of course she couldn't. She had gone to bed way earlier.

"How'd what go?" Lily asked innocently, her jaw twitching. She knew Anneliese was trustworthy, but she really didn't want anyone else to know but her and James. It was her own little thing she had to work out, hopefully James didn't tell anyone either.

Anneliese gave a chuckle.

"Don't lie to me Lily, I know what happened."

"And how did you find that out?"

Lily watched as Anneliese smiled and said, "Lily, Lily. I really didn't leave because I was tired. You were the only one there besides the Marauders, and surely I thought the other three would leave, leaving you two alone. And I made sure of _that_!"

Lily pursed her lips, resisting every temptation to whack a pillow at her best friend and knock that smug smile off her lips. The last thing she needed was Anneliese and Remus and Sirius trying to set them up.

"How could you make sure of that?"

"Well... I just know, you know, sometimes... well... I'm pretty sure some seer blood transferred to my veins."

"Oh right, I remember now. You're like some great great great great great great great step-cousin of some celebrated seer and so you have seer blood, how could I forget?" Lily said icily. Anneliese bragged about this all the time, but secretly, Lily knew it wasn't true. Anneliese couldn't even tell the present.

"What's wrong Lils?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong! You set me up with HIM! I told you, I don't WANT to be with him! And you know what? He KISSED me! He KISSED me!"

Anneliese gave a wide look of surprise, and the next minute was smiling and her eyes had a dreamy, dazed look.

"Ohhh... I knew that would happen. Romantic, isn't it? Surely you can't turn him down after that! You had some kind of weird feeling, right? Some tingly sort of feeling rooting you to the spot? A warm kind of feeling throughout your limbs? Maybe your lips vibrating? You're in love Lily Evans. You're in loooove..." Anneliese said mystically.

Lily would've done anything to whack her. This was mock. She didn't love James. This was just one of Anneliese's crazy romance talks. And they were stupid. She didn't love that Potter. Or did she?

'No, no! Don't think about that!'

What bothered her was that what Anneliese had said was true, that it was a good feeling, a tingly feeling, and she had liked it. But she had pulled away. Because it was wrong. She wasn't supposed to kiss James Potter, not her first kiss at least. But her first kiss had ended up to be James Potter. She had always wondered who her first kiss would be with. Of course, Potter had been the last person she would have ever thought of.

"Stop it Anneliese! I don't want you using me and romance and kiss or anything to do with the works in one sentence again! I don't love him!"

"Yes you do Lily! Yes you do!" Anneliese said, shrieking with glee, it was fun to watch Lily, who Anneliese KNEW she loved James, get worked up about it, "You're going to get married when you graduate and share a baby!"

"That is SICK Anneliese – that is SICK!"

"Harry is a nice name, think about it, Harry Potter... and Lily Potter sounds nice too."

And it was too much. Lily threw her pillow at Anneliese's face with all her might. Anneliese's face tightened.

"Hey – take it easy girl. I was only joking."

"It's not funny! Don't you understand? I can't love James – and I don't! It's wrong! It goes against all laws that I've made for myself! It's disturbing to think about ME – ME for gawd sakes Anneliese to live with him forever!"

"Well – you don't have to live with him forever, if you don't like it, you can always d-"

"I don't even want to get to the point where I have to divorce! Just leave me alone Anneliese! Leave me alone!"

And Lily stomped away. She was sick and tired of everyone saying that she and James were the perfect couple and that they should get together, but she couldn't. Lily remembered bitterly what James had done to her in first year, and what he did to Snape and the cruel pranks they pulled and how he showed off with the Snitch and how he ruffled his hair... it was all too much stupidity in a person for Lily to ever love.

She sighed. She needed to do something to clear her mind. Lily had been ready to eat breakfast, but she didn't feel hungry anymore. She wheeled around and went to the Owlery. The Owlery had a magnificent view from the window, and the air was delicious and smelled fresh and wonderful. Lily always felt revived whenever she went up there, all the owls hooting softly and the scenery below.

But what she saw was the last thing that could've made her feel revived. James was sitting there, stroking a handsome chestnut owl, saying softly, "There now Apollo, there now. Phaeton only pecked you a little bit, let me see where..."

Wondering faintly who Phaeton could be, and how James could be so kind when he was so stupid at the same time, Lily stood there watching.

James seemed so loving...

"Oh there now, it's not that bad. When I get back, I'll punish Phaeton for you, how about that? For now we'll take care of it, with this ointment." The owl jumped back. "I know it stings, but it'll make it better, now you have to be strong and stand up to him. I have to go now, but come down by the common room later, ok?"

Lily was transfixed. It was amusing. But then she saw James walking her way. She began to turn away, but she wasn't fast enough.

James stopped dead.

"Lily?"

Lily closed her eyes, praying for help, then wheeled around.

"Oh hello James."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to send a letter, but then I decided not to disturb you."

"You saw what I said to Apollo?"

"Yes..."

"Well uh yeah..." he said, embarrassed, turning red.

"I don't normally act like that, just to let you know, just that well Apollo is like my favorite owl and he was acting all spazzed and everything."

"Oh it's not bad, James. I actually think it was nice that I heard you actually being affectionate toward something for once. After all, it seems you don't care for anyone's feelings."

"I do!" James cried, mortified that Lily could think of him that way.

"Like who? Snape?"

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, my friends – "

"Of course you do. But no one else. You judge people before you know them. People change James – people _change_."

James looked at Lily.

"Yes. And I am changing right now."

"And how could that be?"

"Because... because I finally found someone I care about besides my friends."

"Who could that be?"

"You."

* * *

Ok – for the sake of Paddy (since she does, as I predicted, hate me now) I have removed thetextthatwasherebefore. And if you're wondering what that is... I won't answer for the sake of Paddy. Aren't I a good friend? –Moony


	8. Turning His Back

His Last Chance

JK's stuff, my plot, you should know this by now...

Thanks for all reviews! And – if you rarely check our bio, then I shall give you a warning now:

**There is a hurricane – Frances that will hit us. Therefore, if either me or Padfoot do not update for a while, this is because either – 1. Our computers were destroyed. 2. We're dead. 3. We left our home for a shelter. Wish us luck!!!!**

Chapter 8

Lily was taken aback.

"Your last chance is over James, it's a deal. I can hate you for the rest of my life."

"You've always hated me, but in the game of love, a deal isn't going to get you far."

"The game of love?"

"Love can't be turned back Lily."

"Since when do you become the romantic love-sick puppy-dog?"

"Since I met you."

"Stop it!"

"I won't."

"Leave me alone James!"

And she ran. She didn't know what to feel – or what she felt in the first place. She felt like she had done something wrong and hurt James' feelings. Then she felt she had done the right thing, because James was being stupid. Then she felt a longing to go back and just accept. It was too much to think – too much to feel.

James at the same time was wondering what the heck was wrong. Were all girls this stubborn? Or was Lily just special?

Lily's definitely special, he thought. He knew all other girls he dated weren't like this, they fell lo and behold into his sweetness and talks. That was why he loved Lily in the first place, wasn't it? Stubborn, red-headed, green-eyed, Lily Evans. James wanted to take her into his life and be apart of her forever.

Once again, his friends were the resource for advice.

No one had any advice, so James had to figure out how to get her himself.

He walked over – it almost felt he were gliding.

"Lily..." he said.

Lily looked up.

"What do you want James?"

"I just want to know, why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a big-headed, arrogant, stupid idiot! You curse Severus for no reason, you ruffle your hair because you think it's 'cool', you steal the Snitch and play with it just to show off, you talk back to teachers in class, thinking you're so funny – but you're not. You're just a show-off, fake, poser, and I don't want anything to do with you, so stop trying! Your millionth chance is over, now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

James fell back in surprise. What had he done to deserve such an angry outburst? And did Lily really see him as she had just said? Was that what he was in her eyes? Then forget it! He thought. I'm so kind to her, and she thinks I'm just some jerk! I don't care about her anymore! I've tried 5 years and I get nothing! She'll think I'm stupid forever.

And he left. Turning his back on her. Giving up. Lily wasn't going to matter in his life anymore.

Lily was shocked at what she had done. And what James had done. She had expected James to laugh, and give that boyish grin and make fun of her. But he hadn't. He had left, left without saying a word. Was he gone forever? Did Lily lose her chance? Was James really what she wanted?

Lily knew she should've been happy that James would never bother her again, but deep inside, she felt a longing for him. A longing for that stupidity. A longing for that bugging. A longing for the love he gave. She wanted him – but she didn't. What was the cause for these feelings? What was going on? Why did she suddenly miss the laughter? The pranks? The jerkiness? The arrogance? Why was she missing James Potter?

And then it hit her.

Because she was in love.

**Hope you enjoyed that chappie, sorry it's so short!!!! I'll make a longer one later.**


	9. The Dog and the Stag

His Last Chance

JK's everything

I have nothing to say so let's go ahead on to Chappie 9, and for those reading SbatQfS, I'll be update that next! –Moony

Chapter 9

"I need counseling," Lily muttered to herself.

But who? Anneliese was her only friend – but extremely nutty when it came to cases like this. She wanted a serious friend, one who could understand. It reminded her of her best friend Sabrina in Muggle school. They were really close, they told each other everything, and understood everything. Lily always knew she could trust in Sabrina. She remembered the first time they met

"_Don't worry about school now Lily, everything will be fine!" Mom said._

"_I know, but what if they don't like me? What if I don't make any friends?"_

"_You? Why wouldn't you make friends?"  
_

"_Becauseâ€ because I'm ugly."_

"_Now who says that? You're a beautiful young girl, with a rainbow personality, someone's bound to make friends with you."_

"_Do you promise?"  
_

"_I promise, but only if you are friendly too."_

"_Ok"_

_And a 4-year-old Lily walked into the big building. It was a jungle! Children were running everywhere! _

_She looked at her parents nervously._

"_Have fun my flower," her dad smiled and said._

"_Make new friends!"_

_And they left, leaving her alone. A four-year-old couldn't be old enough to handle this, could she? She felt like tearing back and going with Mommy back home._

_Suddenly, a kid whispered something to his friend that she overheard._

"_Hey, look at that girl! She has RED hair! RED! I bet she got strawberries and cherries there, and her eyes are GREEN! Ahaha!!"_

_Lily felt her eyes water, and her cheeks burn. She ran away from the playground, and didn't know where to go. Her parents had lied. She knew she wasn't pretty. They all knew she was stupid. Tears spilled to the ground. She hated school. She hated it all._

_The two boys came back and threw grass at her._

"_Grass-eyed, grass-eyed!"_

_Lily hated them. She hated this school. She hated everything. Then a girl with blonde hair came , her hair was braided into two plaits that fell to her waist. Lily fingered her own wavy, red pigtails._

"_Stop making fun of her, or I'll TELL!"_

_And they left. Lily wiped her eyes. She hated pity._

"_Hi," the girl said softly._

"_H-hello."_

"_I'm Sabrina, they're not making the first day easy for you, I guess."  
_

"_No."_

"_Well it's ok. Just don't pay attention to them. My mommy says they just be mean to make people cry."_

"_Why do they do that?"_

"_Because they're mean. They'll stop being mean to you, if you act like you don't care. Or you can tell. Then they get in TRUBLE!"_

"_Who do you tell?"_

"_The teacher of course, or your mommy or your daddy. They always fix everything."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem, come on, let's go get good seats in the classroom, then maybe we can get cots together for naptime!"_

"_Ok!"_

They had been friends for then on, until 5th grade.

"What middle school are you going to? I'm going to Lacronsa Junior High. I hope you're going there too."

"_Oh I don't know. I think I'm going to a private school."_

"_A PRIVATE school? Lily! Are you NUTS? Private school people are SNOBS!"_

"_Not me."_

"_But Lily, I really want you to go to school with me!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I really want to go to his private school!"_

"_More than you want to be with me?"  
_

"_Well I -"_

"_I can't believe you Lily! You'd choose a stupid school over your friend?"_

"_We'll keep in touch!"_

"_Keep in touch? You'll forget about me, because you're hanging out with your snobby friends!"_

"_I'm not snobby!"_

"_You want to be!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_This school is the best school!"_

"_Well if you go to that school, I'm not your friend anymore. Or your best friend."_

"_Sabrina – I'm going to this school, even if it means risking our friendship."  
_

"_You were never my friend then. You were always just using me. You don't care about our friendship enough to stay. Well fine then! GOOD-BYE Lily! We're gone!"_

The 'we're gone' part reminded Lily of what had just happened. She moaned. Why was she always so stupid like this? So stubborn? James had moved on – flown away. She didn't matter in his life anymore, like she didn't matter in Sabrina's life anymore. She was too late. Always too late. Never took the time to think about what she really wanted. Perhaps she could apologize? Yes, that's what she would do, and James would well, probably be happy.

She set out to find him. She had seen him leave through the portrait hole after she had lost her temper with him. Perhaps he was going to the Owlery? To see Apollo or whoever? That's where she would've went if she had just been hit by an angry outburst

But he wasn't there. Lily wondered where else he could beâ€ where else was special? James couldn't be outside, students weren't allowed on Hogwarts grounds at night, but knowing James, he would've figured some way to be there.

Muttering to herself where he could be, she suddenly found herself outside. She blinked. How had she gotten here?

The cool night air felt good against her face though, and she decided it would be ok to just take a walk. The full moon hung low in the sky, but it was an eerie kind of glow, like saying something was going to happen.

As she stepped around, near the lake, suddenly, a black dog popped up.

Lily nearly screamed. But the dog just sat down, cocked its head, and stared at her. Lily had always liked dogs

"Helloâ€ what's your name darling?" she asked.

The dog gave a bark.

"You know, you sound like Sirius. With that bark. Sirius always sounds like a dog."

The dog barked again and disappeared in the bushes.

How strange, Lily thought. Dogs weren't really common as pets on Hogwarts – in fact, she hadn't even seen any on of her friends that had dogs, so what was a big, shaggy, black dog doing on the grounds? She pondered it for a moment, when a silvery stag trotted up from where the dog had disappeared. Were they connected somehow?

It was a beautiful stag; tall and majestic, with a silver type of glow to it. Its antlers were long and graceful. Lily had never seen anything like it. Maybe she could touch it? She felt engrossed and enchanted by it. She reached out to stroke its smooth coat, when suddenly the dog reappeared and gave a loud, low bark and Lily – and the stag – watched in horror as another animal appeared from the shadows...


	10. Apologies and Secrets

His Last Chance

Yay! I loved the last chapter! I absolutely did! One of the few chapters I actually commend myself on. Well. I think you all sort of guessed what creature it was. I mean, what would make you gasp in horror? Enjoy! –Moony

Chapter 10

A huge black shadow was casting over her. Something was wrong and eerie. The next thing she knew, the stag was nudging her back to the grounds. But why? What was that thing? She tried to turn around, but the dog bounded up and nipped at her heels. The two animals were pushing her back. What were they hiding? The animals couldn't possibly be true animals... or did they sense some kind of danger?

The next thing she knew, the dog and the stag had disappeared, and she was in the darkness of the Great Hall. What had just went on? Then she realized who she was, where she was, and what she was doing. In haste she flew up the stairs, and back into the common room. She couldn't even remember if she had told the Fat Lady the password or not. All she knew was that she was supposed to be in bed. And she slept well until morning, forgetting about the scene on the Hogwarts grounds through her sleep.

The Marauders however, did not have quite such an easy time forgetting about what had happened and had a sleepless night. They wanted to know, how did Lily get outside? Another danger was that she had almost seen Remus as a werewolf and she could have been bitten too. James couldn't have stood that. But how did she know? Would she figure out what they were? And if she did, what would she do with the information? James knew Lily wasn't a tattletale, but he couldn't help being well... worried. Why had Lily gone out anyway? Was it to apologize to him? Oh the heck with this stupid crush!

Lily was in a fairly ok mood the next day. Though she vaguely had memories about a dog and a stag, she just thought it was some dream she had. Until she was wondering why James didn't seem to be so well... annoying toward her. Then she remembered. At first, she thought it might have been a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She felt the part where the stag's antlers had nudged her. It pained a little bit, but not too much, and she knew she hadn't hit that place anywhere. No sir, it wasn't a dream. So what were a dog and a stag doing on the grounds? And what the heck was that eerie shadow? And why was James looking so worried? Was he involved somehow? He certainly looked worried, or maybe that was because she had told him off yesterday? But then again...

Lily racked her brains thinking how a James or any human could be involved with an animal that was rarely seen on the grounds. She resolved to ask their Care of Magical Creatures teacher when she had that class if dogs and stags roamed the grounds. When she asked, Professor Iris laughed and said, "Common Muggle animals like that be found only in Muggle parks. There be none of them stags or dogs 'ere. Why ye asking? Ye spy sum of them Muggle animals 'ere?"

"Oh no! I was just wondering if it was possible."

"Nope. Animals couldn't find their way here. Only these beauties wizard animals be knowing that 'Ogwarts is 'ere. Now ye run along now and look at them Bowtruckles."

Lily nodded and went back to the pile of small twigs that were Bowtruckles. For the first time, she didn't pay attention to what Professor Iris said. She was thinking about the night before. If a dog or a stag couldn't find their way onto the grounds, then how on earth did those two she saw last night get here? Could they possibly be magical dogs and stags that hadn't been discovered yet? Or maybe Professor Iris didn't know about those rare species. On the other hand, it could have been a dream... but somehow Lily knew it wasn't a dream, and she was determined to figure it out. What it all meant.

After Care of Magical Creatures, she grabbed a bit of lunch and headed to the library to look up animals.

"Madam Prince (A/N: I can't remember if it was Pince or Prince, and I'm too lazy to look it up)," she said.

Madam Prince looked up, her eagle eyes seemed to be searching Lily, as if knowing she was going to do something mischievous. When it seemed she passed the inspection, Madam Prince sighed and said,

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you had any books on magical creatures, all the ones that are known about and that exist."

Madam Prince sniffed.

"I wonder why ever you would want to know about those, but there is a book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," she said, and rummaged on under her desk. She emerged with a worn-out red book.

"Thank you Madam Prince," Lily said politely, and went to find a chair or table to read it.

It had everything from Chimaeras, to Manticores, and Hippogriffs, and some gigantic spider she had forgotten the name of. Lily enjoyed the book very much and found it extremely fascinating, but there was no creature that looked like a stag or a dog that described the Muggle animals she saw yesterday. Were they really a new species? If they were, Lily thought, then that would mean, she would be famous for discovering a new kind of magical animal. But somehow, she had a feeling that they weren't.

Lily gave the book back to Madam Prince and walked out of the library pondering. Was there anyway that James and his idiot friends could've managed to smuggle a stag and a dog and some eerie, dangerous creature into Hogwarts?

"Impossible," Lily said to herself.

And suddenly, a face popped up.

"What's impossible?" a voice said quietly. Lily recognized that voice. James Potter. And at the exact moment, something hit her. Some information that surged her brain all of a sudden from Transfiguration that solved everything. Animagustry. Were James, and Peter, and Sirius, and Remus Animagus? They were so young... how could they master it? She needed to check the list of Animagus wizards and witches, but James was in her way. And if James were looking so worried like that, he probably hoped Lily didn't know.

Lily looked up, trying to think of a lie to go.

"Nothing... just that, I got a D on my Potions test, and I went to the library to look up the questions I got wrong, and they were all right. So I went to ask the Professor about it, but he said that they were of course wrong."

James studied her a moment, and his face seemed to relax a bit.

"Why do you ask?" Lily asked.

"Well... nothing. I just thought... never mind. Er – good-bye Lily."

That was odd. Lily knew she could have apologized to him right there, and obviously, James still thought she wasn't worth it anymore, but Lily needed to figure this out. She turned her heel and went back to the library.

Madam Prince sniffed.

"What was the point of running back after 5 seconds?"

"I'm sorry Madam, I just... I just forgot to look up one thing."

"Well make it quick, I'm on my lunch break, and I can't leave a student alone in here by themselves," she said, as if Lily was going to destroy her books or something.

"Do you have a list of all registered Animagus?"

"Yes I do. Why do you need it?"

"I'm doing a report on Animagi wizards and witches, and I wanted to know how many Animagi wizards and witches there are in the world."

"Eight, you don't need the list for that," Madam Prince replied.

"Please ma'am, I'd like to know their names too."

"Oh all right," Madam Prince sighed, and handed her a list.

The list was short, but Lily was sure, she didn't see any Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, or Sirius Black on the list.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll be on my way now," she said and hurried out of the library.

Would this mean that the four of them were unregistered Animagi? Lily knew that was against the laws of magic. She wasn't sure what the punishment was, but judging by the worry of James' face, it was heavy. Lily couldn't turn young boys in. She wasn't a tattletale for one, and for another, somehow, it bothered her to imagine four young students in a prison cell with Dementors guarding. No. She would keep this information to herself, and figure out if it were true.

Her head was spinning, when all of a sudden, she remembered – it wasn't a Saturday, and she still had classes. She looked at her watch and gave a scream. She was late! And she hadn't her bag with her! She would have to take up at least ten minutes to go to the Common Room to retrieve her bag, and then she would take ten more minutes to get to Charms.

Rushing up the stairs, she grabbed her bag and nearly flew down the stairs to Charms. Oh she was late, she was late! Luckily that day, there was much commotion, what with the attempts to silence frogs and crows, so Lily was able to slip in quietly without anyone seeing she was very late. She sat down next to Anneliese, who didn't question her, and silenced her frog. Professor Flitwick didn't even notice that she hadn't been there for the past 25 minutes when he exclaimed,

"Oh wonderful! Miss Evans has finally managed to do so!"

Lily gave a weak smile.

That night in the common room, she waited until everyone was gone, so she could sit alone and contemplate her thoughts. She watched as everyone slowly trudged up to bed at nearly midnight, and finally, when the four Marauders rose. But James however, sat right back down again, and nodded to his friends, who turned and went up the dormitory. Oh dear. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep in the chair, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw James walk over.

"You can't hide Lily. I know you're awake," he said.

Lily sat up, gritting her teeth and jerking her head to face his. Somehow, James' face didn't have the angry impact as it should have. Instead, somehow, she felt her tension fall.

"You probably know," he said softly.

"Know what?" Lily asked, innocently. Apparently, James was as stupid as she had thought.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

James squinted at her and stared into her emerald eyes.

"Yes you do."

Lily sighed. There was no way you could avoid that. It was as if he had the power of legillmency (sorry, I have no idea how to spell that).

"Yes I do. I figured it out today."

"But Lily, I don't understand, why did you come outside?"

"I..." Lily paused. Should she tell him? Looking at his face, she knew he wouldn't tell.

"I was going to look for you... to apologize... because..."

James cut her off.

"Oh... I see. Do you know about Remus too?"

"Of course I do. As well as Peter. If I know about you, obviously, all your other friends are Animagi."

James' face tightened.

He was debating whether to tell her. He knew Lily wouldn't tattletale, but Remus was counting on him to keep a secret. But Lily needed to know. So she would be out of danger. And so she would never come out on full moons.

He looked into Lily's eyes, but this time with fierce intensity, and not love.

"Lily, I'm going to tell you something, that you must promise me, you will never, ever tell anyone."

"What? I already know about the Animagi..."

"It's not that. It's about Remus."

Lily looked puzzled.

"Just promise me first," James said, "This is important."

"All right... I promise."

"Remus... he... he... he's a werewolf, all right Lily? That's that eerie shadow you saw last night. And that was dangerous. That was why me and Sirius pushed you back. You must never come out with us on full moon."

James looked at Lily's face. Her green eyes, wide with horror.

"You – you're running around with a werewolf every full moon?"

"They can't bite animals."

Lily nodded slowly.

"You won't tell anyone, Lily, will you?"

"No I won't, that – that is your business."

James nodded.

"I thought I could trust you."

James turned to leave. Lily suddenly remembered something.

"James – wait."

He turned around.

"What?"

"Remember that other day, when I called you all those... names?"

James nodded slowly.

"I – I'm sorry. I just was aggravated. I was really confused. I truly was. I didn't understand. I was... I was too stubborn, and I wasn't going to admit it to myself. But all these years... I have... I have really liked you James. I'm sorry I turned you down so much."

James' eyes turned wide.

"Is that... true?"

Lily nodded. And this time, she did fight it. She knew it.

"Good night Lily... good night."

* * *

It's not over yet! Don't worry! Just keep reading!!! Hope you liked this chapter, 'cause I really liked writing it, and it turned out nice. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!


	11. Love Has Bloomed

His Last Chance

JK's characters, my plot.

Alas – this is the ending! I really will miss writing it!!!! Hope you like it! –Moony

Chapter 11

Lily was content that night and slept without worry. The next day was a Saturday. Lily laid back and thought of all that happened for the past weeks, and how the strong rock that had blocked her from getting close to James was now worn away. She yawned and started downstairs, where Anneliese caught up with her.

"Did you do it? Did you admit you loved him? Are you two together now?"

If it were the days before, Lily would have been angry. But now she just laughed.

"Well... I guess... not in the way you think but I am."

Anneliese squealed with glee.

"Oh oh! Lily how _wonderful_!"

"Yes it is... now please, let's go eat."

As Lily buttered a toast, James walked in, smiling at her. He waved, and Lily waved back. Lily watched as James' friends looked puzzled. She chuckled. They would find out soon.

The day went by typically. She caught up on homework, played around, and had some fun. Anneliese, the lovesick girl she was, insisted Lily attended James' Quidditch practice to 'show her feelings'. Lily stood against it, but in the end, Anneliese won and pushed her to the field, where she glumly sat down. Lily was going to look like such an idiot.

That night, as Lily was reading the book, a voice suddenly whispered in her ear, "Lily..."

Lily jumped back in surprise, and looked around. No one was there.

"Who the – "

"Shhh! Don't worry, it' me, James. I'm under an invisibility cloak. Come under it!"

"Ok..."

Lily left the book on the chair and groped around until she felt a silvery, slippery material in her hands, and went under it.

"James... what is going on?"

"It's a surprise! Just follow me!"

Lily reluctantly followed out the portrait hole outside.

The rain was falling softly. James pulled the cloak off.

The wind blew gently, and Lily's hair danced about her face. The night was a beautiful one. The full moon hung low in the sky, with an enchanting kind of silvery, pearly white. The sky was a deep midnight blue, and all was quiet except the sound of rustling leaves in the trees. The lake shone under the dim light of the moon, and the gray rain pattered the ground. There was a sort of peace. James smiled as Lily looked around.

"Isn't it so beautiful? So peaceful?"

"Oh yes..."

"It's like the Owlery, isn't it?"

"Better than that!"

They walked around the trees, past the pretty bushes and flowers. And James walked up to the lake.

"This is my favorite part..."

He took off his shoes and dipped his feet into the dull gray lake. The water rippled gently.

Lily looked into the murky water, and hesitantly did the same. All of a sudden, the rain poured heavily onto them.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily cried over the loud slapping of the rain.

James just laughed and jumped into the icy cold water. He sunk under and came back up, laughing, his eyes sparkling. He splashed Lily.

Lily shrieked playfully and watched as James dove under and back up.

"You are _crazy_ James! Crazy!" she yelled, laughing.

James climbed back out.

"That's the reason you like me, isn't it?"

Lily laughed.

"I guess it is..."

James leaned closer.

"We've done this before, haven't we?"

"What?"

"This."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Lily was taken by surprise.

The rain fell hard on them, soaking their clothes and hair. But neither of them noticed. Both of them had finally admitted to each other, and opened the gateway to love.

And as they did, a dog, a werewolf, a rat, and a friend watched as two lovebirds finally let go.

-the end-


End file.
